Omega
by Undead Brad
Summary: Alan Omega was an outcast from the rest of the community. After being expelled from Providence and forced to live life among the normal citizens of Downtown Townsville an invasion happened. When forced to use his powers he is arrested by the police and taken to the evacuation center. The War has only begun.
1. Chapter 1

I, some know me as Alan, ran. All around me there was mass chaos, people running and screaming, sirens blaring, cops trying to get everyone to calm down and head to the evacuation site near City Hall. _Kind of hard to tell people to calm down when there are massive green pods falling from space_, I thought to myself, running and pushing my way through the crowd. Oh, another alien/monster invasion in Downtown Townsville? No problem! The Powerpuff Girls will come to rescue! But, they didn't. This invasion seemed to be happening worldwide, and nobody had any idea where it came from or where our heroes were at.

While running down the main streets I saw an older man laying on the ground, seeming unable to move. Military instincts flooded my body and mind and I ran over to him, scooping him up and slinging him over my shoulder. I ran to the nearest ambulance and yelled for a medic, now just noticing the man had a serious gut wound. Blood seeped through my hand as I tried to apply pressure to the wound, but to no avail. His eyes soon lost it's light and his body went limp. I hung my head in shame, staring at the man that had died in my hands. _I should have been able to save him! _I thought to myself, tears running down my cheeks. _There was nothing you could do, Alan. You were only taught how to treat minor injuries, _Said the other voice in my head.

Soon the burnt Omega symbol on the back of my forearm burned. It only seemed to burn when something bad was about to happen to me or the people around me. Quickly I backed away until my back had hit the brick wall of the apartment building behind me. I stared in horror as a green fluid seeped out of the man's injury, slowly spreading itself over the man's entire body. The man rose from the stretcher and looked around at his surroundings. Soon his eyes laid on me and he gave me a twisted grin, something that belonged to an insane person. I could never forget those blood red eyes, the green skin that seemed to move across his body, making swirls and different shades of green. He roared and lunged at me, hands outstretched to grab my neck. Thankfully, the roar woke me up out of my stupor and I rolled to my left as the man/beast crashed into the wall where I was just standing at. My body felt like it was being charged with electricity but quickly died down.

_What if I hurt all these people around me? _I asked myself, looking at all the people who were paralyzed in fear.

_Then the monster will hurt them for you. You must use your powers, you were destined. _Said the other voice in my head.

I nodded and took a deep breath, feeling the energy surge into my veins, making my hands spark with electricity. "You messed with the wrong EVO," I told the beast, raising my hands that were shooting small arcs of lightning into the air. I let out a burst of electricity at the beast, which took out his leg, causing him to kneel down. He roared in agony and pounded the ground, creating small tiny craters in the concrete where his hands had hit it. I hesitated, thinking about the man that was inside of it._ The man is dead, Alan, you must defeat this beast. _There goes that little voice in my head again. Sometimes it can be quite helpful, other times, not so much. I charged up the electricity in my hands and sent one final blast to the monster, causing it to seemingly melt, leaving no signs of its presence or the man's. I bent over and put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. _Man, it's been so long since I've used my powers.. Ever since what happened at Providence… _I took a deep breath, regaining my wits and turned around, looking at everybody's look of horror or awe. A few moments later cops surrounded me, holding their pistols up at me.

"Put your hands in the air where we can see them and slowly get to your knees! Do not attempt to run or fight." Shouted one cop with a megaphone.

I slowly raised my hands and went down on my knees, not objecting when they put these handcuffs on me that covered my whole hands and seemed to sap my energy. I soon felt drousy and slumped over. I would've smashed my face into the concrete if the two cops that handcuffed me hadn't caught me.

_And so the war begins. _The voice said in my head, not saying anything else. I was took to a police car and shoved in. Soon we were driving our way to City Hall, waiting for evacuation.


	2. Chapter 2

Did I forget to mention that a lot of people hate EVOs? I guess it's because we could turn into a ravaging beast due to our wonderful tiny Nanites, but who knows these days?

I looked out the window, staring at all the screaming and terrorized people of Townsville. This was definitely not the same as other invasions. Usually we had the Powerpuff Girls beating up the monsters but they weren't now. Just then a massive boulder crashed into the front of the car, instantly crushing and killing the two police officers in front of me. The car spun in a circle before tipping over on it's side, smashing me into the right door. Smoke started leaking in and I could smell a fire starting up from the exposed gas tank, threatening to blow up and take me with it.

_ Any bright ideas on how I should get out of this without blowing myself to Valhalla?_ I asked silently to the other voice. But of course, in a dire situation he didn't respond. Sometimes I really hated it. A lot.

I noticed that the crash had had enough force to break my cuffs and I was able to turn myself over and looked out the window which was cracked and just wide enough to fit my body through. I started pounding my feet on the glass but it hardly did anything but hurt myself. I looked around and spotted the driver's pistol hanging from his belt, about to fall. I quickly rushed over to it and grabbed it before it could fall under the giant boulder. I twisted myself back into the position I was in before and started shooting the glass, which thankfully shattered. _Thank god the police aren't smart enough to add bulletproof windows... _I dragged my body through the window and slumped on the cracked asphalt, coughing up a small amount of blood.

_ I really am getting rusty with this.._ I thought, getting up while flexing my body, making sure everything was alright and not severely damaged. I looked around me and I looked in horror as three massive mutant Venus Flytrap monsters started to advance on me, their eyes full of blood lust. Thankfully, my military instincts made my legs run the opposite direction, putting as much distance between myself and the creatures. As I ran I noticed there was hardly anybody around me, and those who were were quickly attacked by other green, mutant creatures. My mind told my I should have tried to save them but there were to many to fight against, and I also didn't know how long my body could last without it collapsing on itself.

Finally I neared City Hall, with the Venus Flytraps behind me of course, where I could hear a voice booming through speakers. Russian accent? Who else could it be but the boy genius, Dexter McPherson. As I ran around the corner to reach the back of City Hall there were a bunch of police officers and SWAT teams surrounding the perimeter, making sure nothing was able to get through and harm the civilians inside. I rushed up to one shouting, "Giant Mutant Venus Flytraps!" As if they couldn't already see them right behind me. I quickly took cover behind a marble statue of the Mayor of Townsville, trying my hardest to not get shredded by bullets or eaten by Venus Flytraps.

A group of medics grabbed me and carried me into an ambulance, but I was too exhausted to complain or struggle. Soon I quickly fell asleep, exhaustion hitting me like a brick wall.

_45 Minutes Later_

I awoke to what seemed to be the sound of an airship landing, shaking the ground and the ambulance I was in. Still half asleep, I didn't realize I was in the ambulance and immediately had adrenaline pump through my veins. I jumped up, looking at the two male doctors that were sitting next to me, charging my hands with electricity which threw off tiny sparks.

"Calm down, Sparky. We aren't going to hurt you," said the doctor on my left. He was built like a bulldog, short and stocky, with dark brown skin and electrifying blue eyes.

"Yeah, we were just making sure you were alright. You gave us quite the scare, passing out like that and drawing two of those Fusions to the City Hall," The other doctor said on my right. He was tall and lanky, yet not wiry. He looked like he was the main doctor and the guy on my right was his assistant. Soon the past events crashed down on me, the green pods, the old man, the crash, the giant mutant Venus Flytraps. I got light headed a bit and fell down on the stretcher that I was just laying on, while beads of sweat broke through on my forehead.

"Hey now, don't go passing out on us again," The black doctor said, handing me a bottle of cold water. I greedily drank it, trying to get my parched throat moist again.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked them, still a bit shaky.

"Forty, forty five minutes," replied the taller doctor. "I'm Doctor Shane, if you were wondering. The other doctor is Doctor Hans," He said, pointing at the bulldog looking guy.

"So any idea what's happening right now?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"The only thing we know for certain is that we've been invaded by these aliens called Fusions. There ruler goes by the name Fuse, other than that I don't know," replied Hans. I nodded, grateful for at least some information.

"Any ideas on where our heroes are at?" I asked, faintly hearing on what seemed like some people talking near us.

"Not really. We do know that they're having a meeting somewhere, trying to figure out what's happening,"said Hans. "Looks like we're about to be evacuating soon, better get out there to see what's going on." He stood up and walked over to the doors, opening them. Outside there seemed to be some type of force field around City Hall and us, keeping the monsters at bay. I walked out, shielding my face from the blazing sun that shined down us. All around me speakers were set up and a TV was playing, showing news about everywhere around the world. I looked to my left and saw some airships, which people were lined up at, most likely for evacuation. I quickly walked into the crowd after seeing some Providence agents guarding the perimeter. Soon everybody found their seats and up the airship went, going who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

_One Hour Later _

Soon we landed near DexLabs, founded by the genius himself, Dexter McPherson. We all stood up from our seats, lining up to enter the building.

"Okay listen up!" shouted a short guard, "we are now leaving to enter DexLab for safety and to tests on everyone! But, we have now set up a training academy to train against the menace that has invaded our homes. If you choose to, you may stay on the ship and we will take you to the academy for your training." _This is my chance, I can finally redeem myself…_ With that thought I, along with about fifteen others stayed on the ship. The youngest was about thirteen and the oldest looking around twenty five.

"This is a good start. Now, I will bring around a tablet which you will put down information about yourselves," the guard said, passing around tablets the size of about two of my hands together.

"Please place thumb onto scanner," said a female robotic voice. I complied and placed my thumb onto the scanner which glowed bright green as it scanned my thumb print.

"Alan Omega. Six feet and zero inches. Black hair. Electric Blue eyes. Expelled Providence agent," the female voice said, bringing up a document with all of the information about me. I then added my nickname, obviously Omega, just because I hated it when people called me by name given at birth.

My parents were probably on some island, not giving a damn about me or anyone else but themselves. I was given up at birth after they found out I could be a very dangerous and unstable EVO. When I found out that my parents gave me up like that when I first joined Providence I became very angry, causing my Meta- Nanite to trigger, transforming me into a rampaging, almost unstoppable beast. Providence soon calmed me down and they took me in, seeing me as a very powerful ally in helping EVOs.

For a while it was nice. I had a home, friends, people who were like me. That all changed after we were sent on a mission to the Bug Jar to try to stop NoFace and his army of incurable EVOs. Me, Alpha, and my girlfriend at the time, Beta, were sent to escort Rex Salazar to the center of the Bug Jar which held NoFace's lair. Instead of NoFace Van Kleiss was waiting for us along with the Pack and about two dozen of the most powerful EVOs in the world. We were quickly overwhelmed and defeated by Van Kleiss and his miniature army. As always, he had to collect a trophy and decided to choose Beta, making her into one of his minions.

The grief was too much for me and it activated my Meta-Nanite, causing me to go on another rampage as my true EVO force. For one month I rampaged across the world, killing anybody in my way. Eventually Providence found me and brought me down. They brought me to the Petting Zoo and kept me there for around five weeks. I was able to break out and had been on the run ever since.

The short man finally collected the tablets, checking them over. "Okay! Set course to The Academy, Randel," he said into his ear piece. We all sat down near each other and buckled up, preparing for what we thought would be a long journey ahead of us. Instead, when the ship got around an estimated five hundred feet it shot out an orange beam into the air in front of us. The beam then created a large, orange circle that shimmered before opening up, revealing a red sky inside of it. The portal continued to grow larger until it was just a bit taller and wider than the ship. The airship then started moving towards the portal, slowly entering it and exiting out the other side.

I nervously looked around, not used to going into what seemed like a different dimension. Thankfully I wasn't the only person who had a bit of doubt, it seemed like everyone was a bit disgruntled except for one guy who was talking animatedly to the person next to him. Soon recognition dawned on me and I opened my eyes in surprise. Just five seats down my row was one of my partner from Providence, Alpha. His spiky red hair was protruding at odd angles as always and his fire red eyes were bright against the darkness that overcame us as we finally passed through the portal.

Alpha was a fire _and _teleportation EVO. Usually EVOs only have one power but sometimes you get the oddball like Alpha and they'll have two special powers. Alpha has been my long time friend ever since we met each other at the Providence Academy. He always knew what to say to cheer someone up and could usually make any dire situation seem like a game.

"We are now in the Null Void! One of the only places where Fuse cannot get us," said the short man through the intercom. "The Academy is just past this barrier of rocks. If you're wondering how it got here, I'll tell ya. The Plumbers built the Academy if any emergency, like this one, were to happen. There ya have it!" He shouted, nearly blowing out our ear drums. The guy may be short but man was he loud.

I focused my attention back on Alpha and caught him giving me one of his legendary mischievous grin. _So he knows I'm here. Did he follow me here?_ I had about a bazillion more questions roaring through my mind but I didn't want to walk over there and draw attention to myself.

When I looked out my window I noticed that we have finally made it through the rock barrier and could now see the top of the buildings below.

"Alright! When we finally land you may unbuckle your seat belts and walk single file down the ramp. Wait for me outside of the ship and I'll give you a tour of the Academy," the guy blared through the intercom. Just then the ship shook as we landed and the ramp started lowering down. We all unbuckled and got into a single file line just as the guy asked us to and started walking down the ramp. Not surprisingly, Alpha found his way just behind me.

"Do I even want to know how you found me?" I asked him, keeping my head and eyes forward.

"Did some Kung Fu on the Providence agents and got White to tell me where you were," was his reply.

I turned my head to see him and stared at his innocent looking face. "Not sure that's what really happened," I said, giving him a slight smile.

"Okay, okay. I took a tracking device from White after you left and went after you. You couldn't have all the fun," he said, grinning back at me. I nodded, thinking back to all of the good times we had together and Beta

"So, any idea what's happening right now?" I asked, looking forward again.

"Nope, Providence people are everywhere, killing off any Fusion they can find," Alpha replied, looking at all the buildings that now surrounded us. "So where's shorty at?" He asked, looking around for him.

"Up here, Birdbrain," the short guy said from above. We all looked up to see the guy flying in the air, wings that weren't there before were now flapping. "And that's Admiral Leroy to you," he said, glaring at us. "Now if you would follow me, I'll give you a tour of the place," Leroy said, flying away.

"And he's calling _me_ Birdbrain?" Alpha muttered to me. I stifled a snicker and followed him, looking at my surroundings.

"On our right are the bunkers. This is where you will sleep and shower," Leroy said, pointing at the bunkers. "On our left is the cafeteria. You will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner here," He said, pointing to our left, which stood what looked like a log cabin. "And up here is where you will be training," He said, pointing ahead. There was about everything you could imagine, a shooting range, a arena with what looked like green blobs, rock climbing, track course, forgery, mechanical engineering, _everything. _

"I think I could get used to this place," Alpha said to me, eyeing the rock wall.

"Same here," I replied, taking in as much as I could. This place is _massive._

"Alright! Now that you've had time to drool over everything it's time we hit to bed. Ben Tennyson will meet you at the bunkers and assign you to your rooms. Have a good night," said Leroy as he flew away.

"Best get to it," I said, leading the way to the bunkers.


End file.
